Behind Those Eyes
by TomatoGomato
Summary: Alex is depressed and hating life when she meets Mitchie, the new girl in New York, who seems to already know Alex. After a rocky start the two hit it off, and find both love and shocking revelation. R&R. Rated T for now. Mitchie/Alex Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so here's my new story, i was lying in bed last night and this just came to me and i had to write it, then and there at 2 AM so it may not be perfect. I'm already half way through chapter two so it will probably be up sometime this week. Even if you hate this please review, and please throw some ideas at me so i can make it more interesting for you guys. With that said, enjoy!**

**First and only Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards or Waverly Place or Camp Rock. They belong to the Walt Disney Company. All i own is the plot to this story.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I'm sitting in a chair, staring at a clock, in detention on a Friday afternoon. I would usually have found some way to get out of it, but no. Here I am, sitting in a chair, staring at a clock, in detention. Detention with Mr. Laritate. Detention for something I didn't even do. I watch as the clock strikes 5 O'clock and I'm free to leave. I get up slowly and walk out of Mr. Laritate's office, tossing him the usual 'Cya Mr. Laritate' as I pass through the door. Usually I would use magic to quickly teleport home but today I just didn't see the point.

The walk home was long and boring, but I didn't care. It wasn't like there was much else I could be doing at home. In fact, I'd rather be walking home than to actually be home. Being home means that I have to listen to Justin brag about how perfect he is. It means I have to listen to Max blab on about his stupid ideas and most of all it means that I have to listen to my parents' constant nagging and ordering me around.

What annoyed me most of all was that they all seemed to be oblivious to it. They didn't notice that I didn't care. They didn't realize how pretentious and fake their lives were. But I did. I don't exactly know when I stopped caring, I just know that as time passed I got sick of the secrets and the lies.

My grades in school have actually improved, as I tend to study a lot more nowadays to pass the time. My parents see this as a good sign. They're happy that I'm focusing on my school work, but really they couldn't be further from the truth. The only reason my grades are improving is because I don't have the energy to rebel any more. I go through my life, day by day, eating, sleeping and studying. Nothing else. That would mean I cared.

Harper visits me sometimes, though not as often as she used to. Sometimes, when she takes a break from her constant rambling, she'll notice that I'm not my usual self. She even seems concerned for me. I'm grateful for her concern and it's nice to know that while everything else sucks, Harper is still Harper, but in reality it doesn't even matter. There's nothing she can do to change things. Things can't be changed.

This was just the way the world is. Wizard or Mortal, we're born, we live and then we die. End of story. All the extra parts in between are just feeble attempts to make it all more interesting, but when it comes down to it, it's all the same boring old shit. Day after day, week after week, and year after year.

* * *

I'm sitting on the bathroom floor, a razor in one hand. I'd just gotten in a huge fight with my parents and in the end I had just ran from the room. I was sick of the same routine happening over and over again. I needed something to change.

I'd heard before that when you're depressed and hurting like I am, one of the best outlets was cutting. Right now I was feeling like a piece of shit, so I figured what the hell? I may as well try it. So here I was, sitting on my bathroom floor with a razor blade in my right hand, trying to pluck up the courage to press it against my skin and let my troubles run free.

I did it.

I can say right now that what I heard was a complete load of bull. It didn't help. It didn't free me of all my worries. It just hurt, and now I was sitting here with two pretty deep cuts just above my wrist. The was a steady trickle of blood running over my hand. No, it didn't help at all. If anything is just made everything worse. Now I had myself to be angry with as well as everyone else in this fucking world.

I used to think that when I got older I could leave New York and travel the world, meeting new people and living life to the full. That was before reality caught up with me. Before I realized that everyone was the same. No one was different. Each and every human being on this planet was just a pathetic waste of energy. A farce. I used to think that somewhere there would be someone who could actually mean something. Someone who had a purpose in life. Someone who could open my eyes and show me that I was wrong; that there _was_ a reason for living. I look back now and I realize how foolish and naïve I was.

I pick myself up from the floor, wash the blood from my hands and after rolling down the sleeves of my green V-neck sweater I leave the room. I see the tail end of Justin as he and his new girlfriend, Julia or something, disappear into his bedroom. I sigh before opening my bedroom door and entering. I look around my room. This is where the once great Alex Russo lived. I miss those days, but I know that what I had back then was fake. I'm better off like I am now. No pretences, just me. I cross the room and crawl onto my bed. I lie on my back, motionless and staring at the ceiling and before I know it, sleep takes me.

_

* * *

_

I'm warm, in a cosy kind of way. I smell a mix of strange scents in the air. Cherries, freshly baked bread and the summer air. I feel safe. I'm bathed in a soft light and every now and then I catch glimpses of deep brown eyes, or a huge grin, with the hint of a gap between the front teeth. I know that I am dreaming, and that I'll wake up soon. I've had these dreams before. They're different from other dreams. When I am in them I feel oddly conscious and aware, like I'm awake, but I'm not. The light continues to wash over me for what seems like a few more minutes, and I see that grin one more time before I feel myself waking up.

When I awaken from these dreams I usually feel happy and content. That is before I realise where I am and then that happiness comes crashing down again. I realise that the dreams are just that, dreams, and that they are irrelevant and just as unimportant everything else. I let out an audible sigh and turn my head to look at my clock on my night-stand. _**04:05**_. Great. Now I'll have to lie here for hours until I can finally get up. There no chance of me getting back to sleep now.

The hours tick by and I eventually hear Justin going into the bathroom. I hear the shower running for a few minutes and then I hear the water shutting off and Justin leaving the bathroom, That's my cue. I drag myself from my bed and trek my way over to the bathroom. I strip off and get into the shower and I soon feel the hot water beating against my skin. I raise my face to the water. If there was anything I still enjoyed it was a nice hot shower, It allowed me to block everything else out and just relax without thinking. As time passes the water begins to get cold, so I decide to quickly wash myself before turning off the water and grabbing a towel. I must have been in the shower for over an hour, but it was a Saturday so it didn't matter.

When I get back to my room I get dressed into my usual black skinny jeans and I pull on the same V-neck that I had worn the day before, wincing as it passes over the cuts on my wrist. I could have removed the cuts with magic of course but I decided to leave them, to remind me of my stupidity. Now dressed I trudge downstairs to the living room, only to have my Mom come jogging up the spiral staircase from the substation.

"Alex honey, your dad needs you downstairs for the lunch rush, and don't even think about complaining, you've already taken too many hours off this week." My mom fixes me with a firm glare, so I just sigh, nod and make my way downstairs. Customers come and go over the next hour or two and I'm getting ready to hang up my apron and head back upstairs as the customers thin out. A few more customers place their orders and take their seats and I am about to leave when I hear the door opening again.

I glance up and let out an audible gasp at what I see. The girl standing in front of me has got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She has long, brown hair and the deepest brown eyes. On her flawless face is a huge grin, with a slight gap between the two front teeth. The girl is talking over the phone and laughing at something the person on the other end has said. As I watch her she slowly comes toward the counter where I stand. As she nears she slowly raises her head and her eyes meet mine. I watch as her pupils dilate, all the color drains from her face and the hand holding her phone drops to her side. There are tears forming in her eyes and I don't know why. I'm about to ask her if she is okay when she lets out a shuddering breath before turning and running from the store.

I am left standing in my apron, confused and disorientated, but I quickly shrug it off. I'm used to strange things happening, why should this be any different? But as much as I tried not to care, I could still see the girls face as it fell. I could even feel the pain that I saw on her face before she ran.

I cared. For the first time in my life. I cared.

* * *

I know this chapter was pretty dull but chapter two brightens things up a bit, and Mitchie take a far bigger role in it! Point out any mistakes if you see them and please review, i love you guys!

- L.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok you guys, here's chapter two. Sorry it's later than I said it would be but I had to take some time out of my holiday to update so be grateful! Enjoy! And please, please, please review, even if you've already reviewed before, reviews give me inspiration and help me write. Peace out!**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

After I leave the shop I run. I run as fast as I can and as far as I can.

I don't exactly know why I'm running. I only know that I have to get as far away from that girl as possible.

My mind is reeling as I try to make sense of what just happened. That girl in the Subshop scared me. She looked exactly like someone I knew. But it was impossible, she couldn't be that person. That person was lying in hospital in a coma and had been for the past three months. That person is my sister Mikayla, who I saw barely two hours ago.

I slow down to a walk as I reach a nearby park. The place is relatively empty, except for a few people out walking their dogs. As I walk along the path I spot a bench and make my way towards it. Sitting down my mind turns back to Mikayla and the mysterious girl in the sandwich shop.

She looked identical to Mikayla; there was no doubt about that. In fact I would have taken her for Mikayla if I didn't know any better. So who was she? A long lost twin? Mikayla and I had quickly become accustomed to the fact that we were adopted. It was kind of obvious anyway, seeing that our parents were both female, so was it possible that Mikayla had a twin sister? It seemed like the only logical explanation. And if so, what sort of people would have twins and give one away? It sickened me to think about it.

As I sat on the bench, my thoughts drifted back to four months ago, when we had first arrived in New York. It had been a blast when we first arrived. Mikayla and I took advantage of the fact that we now lived so close to Caitlyn and hung out with her practically every day, just like we did back at Camp Rock. Everything was perfect; we had everything we ever wanted. Mikayla had just signed with a major record label and was in the process of creating her first album when the incident occurred. No one could ever make any sense out of it, because quite frankly, there was no sense to make. I remember the night as clearly as if I was still there.

**_Flashback_**

Mikayla was giggling uncontrollable as we made our way down the street towards our house. We had just come from Caitlyn's house and she had asked us if we wanted to stay over, so now we were coming home to grab some stuff before heading back.

As we reached the front door Mikayla's giggling died down enough for her to get the key into the lock and open the door. We saw our Moms curled up on the couch watching some old movie. Their heads turned to us as we entered.

Connie raised an eyebrow at us. "What's gotten you two so amused?" she asked, looking amused herself. She shifted in her seat and looked up at us expectantly.

Mikayla started giggling again full force so I answered. "Mikayla just understood a joke that Caitlyn told over an hour ago, and now she can't control herself." I said, beginning to giggle myself. "Oh, and Caitlyn and Ella asked us if we wanted to stay over tonight and we said we would, that okay with you guys?"

This time it was Mandy who spoke. "Of course it is sweetie, just make sure to call us to let us know when you're coming home."

"You gotcha." I affirmed before grabbing Mikayla's arm and practically dragging her up the stairs, letting go at the top so that we could go to our respective bedrooms. When I reached my room I grabbed a bag and started loading it up with pyjamas and a bunch of DVD's. I was done in no time before rushing back downstairs to the kitchen to grab some pickles for Mikayla and a tub of Oreo's for me.

I stood and waited for Mikayla for what seemed like ages before I decided to go and hurry her up. I made my way back up the stairs and over to Mikayla's closed bedroom door. I knocked before speaking, "Mikayla, are you in there? We've gotta go it's getting late." I asked the door.

I didn't get a response, so I decided to just go in and make her hurry up. I pushed the door open and barged into the room. "Mikayla if you don't- OH MY GOD!"

Mikayla was lying on the floor and there was someone on top of her. As soon as I yelled the figure jumped off of Mikayla and stood glaring at me. It was a girl, she looked about the same age as Mikayla and I, The one thing I noticed about her more than anything else was the fact that her eyes were a bright red color, almost pink.

I looked down at Mikayla on the floor, her eyes were closed. I was pretty sure she was unconscious. I looked back up at the girl who had apparently attacked Mikayla only to see her as she jumped out the window into the night. I rushed over to the window but couldn't see anything. I don't know how she managed to jump from a second floor window but clearly she did.

I turned my attention back to Mikayla and knelt down beside her. She was definitely unconscious and I couldn't get her to wake up. There were tears in my eyes already.

"MOM!" I yelled. I heard the rumbling of their footsteps at they came running up the stairs.

Mandy came to Mikayla's bedroom door, Connie quickly followed. "What is it sweeti—Mikayla! What happened?" Mandy exclaimed.

Tears were pouring down my face now. "I…I don't know…" I sobbed, "she screamed and…and then there was a girl and…the window."

Connie made her way into the room to comfort me and to check Mikayla whilst Mandy called 911. An ambulance arrived shortly and took Mikayla and Connie to the hospital. Mandy and I following closely behind. At the hospital they told us that Mikayla had fallen into a coma and that there as next to no chance of her ever waking up.

The doctor told us that they found a significant amount of blood in Mikayla's mouth. Blood that did not belong to her or to any of us. No one could explain where it had come from.

The police came next, taking our statements. They didn't seem extremely convinced with my story but they let it rest. They told us that they would call us if they made any developments in the case.

They never called.

_**End Flashback**_

I feel tears in my eyes as I remember that night. Everything had been going so perfectly only to be ruined in a heartbeat. Things had never been the same since then. And now, now there was this girl who had come from no where. This girl who looks just like my sister. This girl who brings back all the memories. I sigh before coming to my feet and beginning to walk. I don't exactly know where I'm going but I soon decide to go and visit Mikayla again. It's what I always do when I need to think.

I've gotten to know this place pretty well over the past three months. It was almost as familiar as my own home. I walk into the lift and I stand and wait as I am taken up to Mikayla's floor. I visit Mikayla a lot, I realise, perhaps too much. My parents are always telling me that it isn't healthy for me to spend so much time here. They tell me I need to move on now or I'll never be able to. I know they're right but I can't help myself. This is the only place where I feel right any more, Even when I'm with Caitlyn or Ella I feel guilty that I am there and Mikayla isn't. Things aren't like they used to be. Things will never be the same again.

The elevator stops on Mikayla's floor and as the door opens I make my way out and down the hallway to Mikayla's room.

There she is, tucked up in her bed. Sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. She's not in some sandwich shop; she's right here where she has been for a long time. I walk over to the chair beside her bed and take a seat, raising my hand up in the process to take hold of Mikayla's hand.

I feel a tear come to my eye. I always cry when I visit Mikayla, even after all this time, "Why can't you just wake up sis? I need you." I whisper, the tears continuing to run down my face.

I sit there with her for another hour or so before I feel a nurse's hand on my shoulder, signalling that visiting hours are over. I get up from my seat and leave the hospital, choosing to walk home.

When I arrive it's after eleven and my parents must have gone to bed. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning but I don't feel like eating now so I just head upstairs to Mikayla's room. I've been sleeping in Mikayla's room ever since the incident. It's the only way I can ever get to sleep.

My guitar is sitting in the corner of Mikayla's room. The only thing that belongs to me in here. Ever since I lost Mikayla I've thrown myself into my music. It's like an escape. It allows me to block everything else out and just be carried off by the music.

I pick up my guitar and sit on the bed. I begin to pluck at the strings, playing the latest song I've been working on, but before I even get the chance to begin singing I hear a sharp twanging sound and I feel a stinging sensation in my hand. I look down. One of the strings on my guitar is hanging off the edge of my knee; it's curled up where it snapped.

I sigh before putting down the guitar and climbing into bed. It isn't long before I'm asleep.

* * *

"Yeah, exactly like Mikayla and I don't just mean she looked like her, I mean you couldn't tell the difference."

I was talking to Caitlyn on the phone, telling her about what happened yesterday. She sounds sceptical but is willing to believe me.

"Why don't you go back?" Caitlyn asks on the other end, "I mean come on, she looks just like Mikayla, there must be some reason for that, you can't just let this go.

I figured she would say something like this. "I don't know Caitlyn," I replied cautiously, "I mean she probably doesn't have any idea about Mikayla, she'll think I'm some sort of weirdo."

"I'm not saying you should tell her about Mikayla, but you should at least talk to her, see what she's like. You never know, she could be pretty cool." Caitlyn insists.

I can see that she's right; I just don't know how I would cope with the situation. "Fine, I'll think about it, Caitlyn. But no promises okay?" I stated.

"Fine," she said, "well, I gotta go so se you later."

"Bye." I muttered before hanging up my phone. I sigh, for what seems like the hundredth time today and stand up. I've been at a loss for what to do since yesterday. Since I saw that girl. When I woke up this morning I went out for my usual walk, grabbed some lunch and then came home and called Caitlyn.

I figured that if I couldn't make sense of what was happening or decide what to do by myself, Caitlyn could help me. She seemed a little sceptical of course, but her advice rang true in the end.

I don't exactly know exactly why I am so terrified of this girl. I mean, she's identical to Mikayla. Isn't that a good thing? Isn't that pretty cool? Maybe it was because I would feel guilty that I was talking to her whilst Mikayla was lying in a hospital bed...I don't know. One thing I do know however is that Caitlyn is right. I have to find this girl and talk to her. It's the only way I'm ever going to get any answers.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**-L.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go guys, chapter three, my longest yet. I'm really really really sorry it took me like two weeks to update, I was on holiday last week and i've only been home for a few days. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Max! Give me that!" Justin yells as he chases Max around the Russo living room. Max has the remote for Justin's new robot that he created for his Advanced Robotics class. It's this sort of thing that really bothers me. I can't stand it when Justin and Max act so childish, so stupid. They're arguing about something so unimportant that I don't even get why they're arguing in the first place. I've had enough.

I come to my feet and grab Max by the collar, taking the remote from him and handing it to Justin. "There, happy? I ask him angrily, "I wish you two would fucking wise up and stop acting like such children." I continue to glare at them both, angrily.

Max quickly scurries from the room, clearly shocked by my sudden outburst. Justin on the other hand continues to stare at me; a look of both concern and anger on his face. As I watch him the anger slowly drains away until only concern remains.

"Alex… are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, just peachy." I say, sitting down again.

Justin comes over and sits down beside me. He's looking at me but I avoid his gaze, instead choosing to stare at the floor. He reaches out and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Alex… Alex look at me." I tear my eyes from the floor and look up at my brother. "Alex, what's happened to you?" he inquires.

"Nothing," I shrug, "I'm fine."

Justin isn't convinced. "Alex, I'm your big brother, I've known you for 16 years and I know when something's up. You haven't been your usual self lately. You haven't been eating properly, you've stopped making your sarcastic comments and you don't talk to anyone anymore. You've changed Alex, and I know you might not want to talk about it but if you ever do… you know where I am. You should know that you can talk to me about anything." He offers me a sympathetic smile before standing and walking upstairs.

I smile to myself, something that I haven't done in quite a while. Maybe there's more to my goofy, annoying brother than I thought. I come to my feet and make my way to the stairs leading down into the substation. I'm going for a walk to clear my head.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I see my Dad behind the counter and I call out to him as I walk past, telling him where I'm going, but as I near the doors I stop. Sitting in one of the booths against the side wall is the girl. The girl from yesterday. As I look at her, staring down into her lemonade, I realize once again that she really is beautiful. She has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has a pale complexion that gives her skin a radiant glow. Her cheeks look so soft and touchable and she has the cutest little dimple in her chin. I find myself grinning wildly, for the second time that day and I decide to go talk to her. If anything I want to know why she ran away before.

Approaching the booth I slip into the seat opposite her. She seems to be absorbed in her glass lemonade and doesn't notice me sitting down, so I clear my throat. Her head shoots up and like before her eyes widen at the sight of me. She doesn't get up and run away though and a second later her eyes return to their normal size. I speak first.

"Hi, I'm Alex." I say somewhat nervously.

She seems to have recovered from her apparent shock. "Hey, Mitchie." She replies, "Sorry about yesterday, it's just… you kinda look like someone I know… I guess it freaked me out a little bit?

I give her a sarcastic smirk. What's up with me and all these smiles today? "A bit? You were out of here like a bat out of hell." I tease.

She smiles shyly. "Yeah, I over reacted I get it."

"So," I change the subject, "You're new to New York right? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I moved here four months ago with my parents and my sister." Her smile fades for a moment before returning.

"Cool, you gonna be going to school here?"

"Yeah, I'm starting at Tribeca Prep after the summer."

This excites me, "That's where I go! What about your sister, is she going?" I ask, curious.

Mitchie freezes, obviously because of something I said. "Uhm, no… she… she won't be going." She replies.

"Why not? What age is she?" I inquire. Since when did I care so much?

"She's 16, same as us, but I'd rather not talk about it." She replies, giving me a pleading look. I can tell she's hurting so I change the subject again. I don't know why but I want to talk more with this girl, she's so god damn interesting.

"Erm… I was actually headed out for a walk, wanna come with?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow hopefully. I know it's a long shot, I mean, we did _just _meet, but it's all I got.

She seems grateful that I'm not pursuing the whole sister thing and surprises me by accepting my offer of a walk. "Sure." She says, smiling.

We leave the substation and head toward the nearest park. Neither of us have said anything since we left and we're soon walking through the park, I'm about to break the silence when Mitchie speaks.

"So, is there any particular reason you wanted to come out for walk? Seems a bit random." She asks, looking at me. Damn those eyes…

I smile at her before I reply. "I always come to this park to walk. I can't stand being at home… my family are just… I dunno, I just hate being there. Coming here allows me to breathe and relax. I can think here without any interruptions. It's kinda peaceful, despite all the kids and people running around.

She grins back at me. Gosh that really is a big smile, it's so beautiful too. Talking to this girl makes me feel so much better, it's like a high. She makes me come out of my shell. She isn't like other people and when I talk to her I listen because it seems like she actually has something worthwhile to say. The one thing I've noticed most of all is that I haven't stopped smiling since we started talking.

"Yeah, it is peaceful here. This is where I came after I saw you yesterday. I sat on that bench over there." She tells me, pointing to a bench up the path a bit. I head for the bench and sit down, motioning for her to sit beside me, she does.

I turn to look at her. "So, tell me something about yourself, where are you from?" I ask genuinely interested.

"Let's see," she says, looking thoughtful. "I was born in Wisconsin on the 20th of August 1992. My parents put me up for adoption when I was 6 months old and I was adopted by my current parents. When I was three, my parents and I moved to L.A and a year later they adopted my sister, Mikayla. Mikayla and I both love music, and when we were both 14 we were able to go to Camp Rock, which is a music camp for aspiring artists. Our parents run a catering business and they were able to cater for Camp Rock. After Camp Rock the catering business really took off and we moved here. Oh, and by the way my parents are both women and they're both gay."

"Uhm…wow, that was a lot of information." I say, stunned, "wait a second, did you just say you went to Camp Rock? I've always wante- wait another second! Did you just say you have two moms?" I ask with my eyebrows raised. I really need to calm down.

She lets out a giggle at my outburst. "Yup, weird huh?"

"No! That's not weird, it's awesome, what's it like?" Since when did I get this enthusiastic?

"Uhh, I guess it's not that different than having straight parents, except that I have to call them by their names, but I'd say it makes me a lot more open to things." She says thoughtfully. "Anyway, enough about me, what about you? What's your life story?"

My excitement fades as I think about my own life. "There's not much to it really. I live with my mom, my dad, my older brother Justin and my younger brother Max. My best friend is called Harper and I've lived in the substation all my life. That's it really, kinda boring."

Mitchie looks at me sceptically. "Alex, I've known you for about half an hour and I can already tell that there's far more to it that that. Besides, you live in a Sandwich shop and you have two brothers, how can that possibly be boring?" she asks, a questioning look on her face.

I sigh before answering. "You have no idea, trust me."

Mitchie seems like she is going to say something but then she just stands and extends her hand. "Come on," she says, "I'm hungry let's go get a sandwich."

I smile again, taking Mitchie's hand and standing up. "Okay, as long as we go somewhere other than the Substation.

* * *

I just can't stop staring at her. She's amazing. We've only known each other for a few hours and we're already chatting like old friends. I can't remember the last time I felt like this. For so long now I've been locked in my self-made cocoon. Afraid to reach out to anyone. Afraid to care. Afraid to live. I'd forgotten what it felt like to laugh and to joke. It was amazing. How could I ever have let this go?

"And…and then he tried to do a back flip and fell off the stage!" Mitchie said in fits of giggles, telling me one of her stories from Camp Rock. I'm giggling like crazy too; she sure knows how to tell a story. I find myself wishing I could have been there with her to experience it all. It sounds a hell of a lot more fun that what goes on around here. I mean, magic's great and all, but after 16 years of it, it gets kinda dull.

I'm giggling again as Mitchie tells me about the time when she tripped and fell with a bag of nachos and ended up soaked and covered in them, when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Alex!" the voice is familiar.

I turn around in my seat outside 'Mr. Mack's Sandwich Shack' and sure enough there is Harper running towards me. She's pulling some helpless guy along behind her by the arm. When she reaches me she is out of breath and Mitchie is giving her an odd look, most likely because of the multitude of flickering light bulbs attached to Harper's outfit.

"Hey Alex! It's not like you to be out and about and… who's this?" she asks looking both excited and ridiculously curious.

"Harper, this is my new friend Mitchie. Mitchie, this is Harper and…" I trail off and look at the guy Harper was dragging behind her.

"Oh, this is Jeremy from Math." She explains.

"What happened to Jeremy from Science?" I ask.

"Oh, he died in a fire last week." She says like it's no big deal. I'll never understand this girl.

"Uhm, okay well… nice seeing you Harper, Jeremy. We were just leaving."

"Kay kay, see ya later!" she yells as Mitchie and I leave the sandwich shop.

"Okay, interesting best friend." says Mitchie, clearly withholding a smirk.

"Tell me about it," I reply, "I've seen that girl do some pretty weird shit."

Mitchie is giggling again. She does that a lot doesn't she? But then again I've been giggling a lot too today. I see Mitchie glance at her watch before cursing to herself.

"Shit! I've gotta go, I promised by friend Caitlyn I'd call round to hers tonight, I'm really sorry!" she tells me.

"No problem, we've been hanging out for hours anyway, and it's getting pretty late. It was great meeting you though, we should totally hang out again some time." I reply.

"That'd be great," she says before her eyes brighten. "Gimme you hand a sec." I offer up my hand and she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pen. When she takes my hand I gasp as I receive a pretty big electric shock. The pen feels like ice as it comes into contact with my skin, writing her number.

When she lets go I can still feel a tingling sensation where her hand held mine. "Call me sometime, kay?" she asks before turning and walking in the other direction.

"You betcha." I call after her as she turns a corner.

I start making my way back home, practically skipping. Today was the best day I've had in so long. I don't get far before I stop, realisation striking me.

Bending down, I pull my wand from my boot and mutter an oh so familiar incantation.

"I'm tired now, the day is done, so take me home in three… two… one."

The lines of shops around me begin to warp and fade and are soon replaced by the familiar setting of Waverly place. I find myself standing at the front doors to the substation, grinning to myself. I'd forgotten how awesome magic was. With a contented sigh I make my way inside.

It's 9:30 and the Substation is closed, so I make my way up the spiral staircase to the loft. When I reach the living room I see my mom behind the counter. She looks up as I enter.

"Hey sweetie, where've you been all day? It's not like you to spend so much time out of the house." She asks with a caring smile.

"I met a new friend today, we went out for a bit." I reply.

"That's great honey! What's she called?"

"Mitchie, she just moved here a few months ago and she'll be starting at Tribeca after the summer."

"We'll have to have her over for dinner sometime then. I love having new guests!"

I sigh a little at my mom's enthusiasm. "Sure Mom, definitely. I'm tired so I'm headed to bed. Night." I say, walking over and giving her a hug and a kiss goodnight. She seems shocked that I'm being so affectionate. It's quite unusual for me.

As I make my way up the stairs I pass Max and ruffle his hair, earning another strange look. Outside my room I bump into Justin and as I expected he too notices my change of mood, "Hey, you're looking a bit more chipper than you were earlier today. Did I miss something?" he says looking interested.

I stop and turn to him. "I met a new friend today, she's pretty cool. By the way Justin, I wanted to say thanks for earlier. You really helped me lighten up a bit." I offer.

"No problem, what are big brothers for eh? He replies, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Like I said, I'm here to talk if you need me."

"Yeah, and I'm grateful. I'm going to bed, night Justin."

"Night." He says before proceeding down the stairs.

I move into my room and shut the door. I'm pretty tired so I just strip down to my Paramore band shirt and girl boxers and climb into bed.

I close my eyes and smile once again to myself as I drift off into my dreams. My dreams of Mitchie.

* * *

**Ok, so there you have it, chapter three. I actually found this chapter pretty difficult to write and i feel that i kinda rushed the ending, so tell me what you think.**

**I'm also sorry if Alex seems a little too bright in this chapter or if her attraction to Mitchie seems a little too sudden, so i'd really appreciate it if you'd review and tell me if it's ok, or with any suggestions for making it better. **

**Reviews really make the whole writing process so much easier, so review! **

**Thanks.**

**-L.**


End file.
